User talk:MichaelDuskbreaker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Oil Slick page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ErinEmeraldflame (Talk) 12:09, September 10, 2010 :P.S. Always make sure to press the "Source" button in the upper right of the Edit window before making any edits. Not doing so messes up the code on the pages, thanks! Bracket links instead of page links and Editing in Source Hi there, Just a friendly note on editing pages, when you add a link to another page like on the list of pets that can have a Talent, it should look like this: Dark Sprite (Pet) as opposed to like this: Dark Sprite. Also, please make sure to always press the "Source" button in the upper right corner of your edit window before making any edits to pages, and then follow the style already present on the pages. Thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 15:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Editing in Source Code Again Hi again, I'm going to assume you haven't read your talk page, but please make sure to always press the "Source" button in the upper right corner of the edit window before you make any changes or edits to a page. Not doing so deletes a lot of code from the pages or makes superficial changes with odd code. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 15:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Rich Text editing vs Source editing I saw that on one of the pages you edited, the Dark Sprite (Pet) page, you did edit it in source, but that on the Ghoul (Pet) page you didn't, which is why I sent the message, without any raging or swearing. The key is to hit the button before you do anything on the page. The difference between the two is the effect it has on the page's code. For any of the template pages, if someone edits it without doing so in Source, it deletes all of the lines of code that haven't been filled in yet. Which means that the next person who wants to edit the page has none of the nice lines to fill in anymore, and has to retype them individually in order to edit the page. Currently, editors like me have been going through and having to undo all of the edits like this and then redo the changes correctly afterward. Also, when editing in Rich Text, if you try to change a link, it will change the name of the link, but not the actual link. Editing in Rich Text can also do a lot of other excessive code additions on the page that, which may look fine superficially, make a real mess of the pages for future editors with extra code, incorrect links, and unnecessary duplications. If you'd like, I have made an instruction page which tells you how to make Source editing the default in your user settings, so that this problem can be avoided for ever (Forum:How to Change Settings to Always Edit in Source. Its really easy, its one checkbox. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 15:24, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators